The quiet things no one knows
by Sam 'Dimples' Swarek
Summary: Does keeping a secret bring more trouble. crap summary i know.


**The Quiet things no one knows**

 **A/N**

OK, so, I've wanted to do a Rookie Blue story for a while and even started one but some how managed to loose it when I was changing laptops over. Anyway, this wasn't how this story was meant to turn out. It was meant to be a fluff one to be release after each episode so it would cheer us up but as you can see its couple days late, depending when you're reading this. I'm no good at writing and my English is crap. I'm actually English but I never paid attention in my last years of school as I was too busy crushing over my English teacher, who happened to look like superman!

so... I don't think this is any good, certainly is nothing close to being like most of the stuff I read form good friend RB_AD2DE writes or Erica McSwarek. I could go on with many Authors that I think are amazing but this note is long enough as it is. So enjoy. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story and who I make up. I certainly don't own the awesome show that is Rookie Blue or its characters. They unfortunately belong to Tassie. Imagine if we did... id have soot much fun and Sam wouldn't be having this stupid baby, Andy's heart wouldn't be breaking and I wouldn't have some amazing conversations with T,E,L,A on twitter.**

 _ **Oh and thanks to T for the title!**_

"Look Ollie, I don't need setting up on a date. I can get plenty of lady friends if I want"

"You said you don't do female friends"

"Oh, I do that them alright, I just don't stay friends with them"

"Sammy, I don't need to know what you do. And do you have to be so crass about it?"Sam just smirks and pushes his way into his friends yard.

Making their way round the side of the house, soft laughter, female, soft laughter, can be heard. Sam's face perks up. He turns round to Oliver and raise an eyebrow in silent question,

"No, don't even think about it"

"Ah come on Ollie, I've been under for the best part of two years, let me have a little fun!"

"I thought you have your FUN when you're under" He says in a less amused tone. "Don't Sam, I'm warning you". He pushes past him and makes his way into his back yard, to where the laughter is coming from. Sam follows quickly behind, bumping straight into the back of Oliver. His attention being taken by a set of tanned legs, swinging back and forth, attached to a very slim, tanned body of a brunette. Oliver turned an gave him a look. "DON'T. I'm warning you"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Heart beating out of his chest, Sam started to make his way to Oliver's wife. He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Sammy. When did you get back? Ollie never told me you were home" she said looking toward her husband with a questioning look on her face.

"I didn't know OK. I only found out he was getting sprung this morning. Do we have anything good to eat?" he says and drags Sam off into the house. "Hey! Can't I even sit down to talk to McNally and Zoe? Come on Ollie!" They both walk into the house, Sam looking over his shoulder into a set of gorgeous, chocolate eyes. Smirking at her and sent her a wink as he turned round and walked over to Oliver, who was holding a beer out for him. He gladly took it. Necking half of it contents.

Back in the garden. "WOW! He looks so incredible" Andy said, her cheeks finally turning back to their natural colour, her heart rate rocketed when Sam walked over to Zoe. She could see his well defined body, under his scruffy cloths. He had a slight 9 o'clock shadow going, making him look rugged and incredible sexy. God!what fun she could get up to with him.

" He's Ollie's best friend, Sam. He has been under for nearly 2 years. Please stay clear Andy. A lot has gone on in both your lives. Let Sam settle in, and you get your life back on track". Andy gave her a look "I know who it is Zoe, Sam was my dads Rookie after Ollie. And, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself" It slipped out of Zoe's mouth before she could stop it "really, because that didn't

happen so much last time!" If looks could kill, right now Zoe would be dead. "Shit! I'm sorry Andy" Andy felt so hurt and angered by her comment wanted to pqck her bags and leave.

They had legally taken guardianship of Andy when her dad past 6 years ago. Since then, Andy has had few ups and downs, more downs then ups. It took her a while to finally grieve for dad, but once she did, she hit rock bottom, getting into all sorts of trouble. Tommy had left legal guardianship to the Shaw's. Tommy was Oliver's and Sam's TO. He was partnered with Ollie since he started as rookie. Then he was Sam's TO. When Sam became a cop, Tommy went back to being partnered with Oliver. They had the best partner ship in the diversion, until Tommy had a stroke and had to drop hours. After that Sam and Oliver became partners and for both Sam and Ollie, it was like they were working with Tommy, without actually working with him. He trained them both so well and they picked up everything they were told. They both had a little bit of Tommy in them, it was creepy to watch from the outside. Shaw had the gentler side of him, the more sensible part of Tommy. Where as Swarek, he picked up on the adventurous side, the more act now, ask questions later side of Tommy. Which was probably why Sam took to UC work so easily. He was too good at it. Too good, that it was hard sometimes to tell if they were talking to Sam or his UC persona.

"That hurt was uncalled for and get my life on track? I'm fine Zoe. I'm settled now. I see my therapist every week. I don't drink anymore. I don't smoke, no matter what you think you heard."

"Look Andy, you've had a rough time since your father past, it wasn't nice to see you go through that. I cant watch you go through something similar because you want to have a bit of fun with Sam"

Andy was struggling with her emotions, trying not to get upset. She bit her tongue, stopping herself from saying something she would regret. She couldn't stop the image of her dad having a heart attack, pop into her vision. Tears started to fill her eyes. Clearing her throat and brushing the tears away, she stood up, turning toward Zoe "Look, I know you are looking out for me and I'm really grateful that you and Ollie took me in when I lost...my dad...b..b...but I need to live my life and at some point I'm going meet someone you don't like" She started walking round the pool, toward the kitchen. Zoe got up to follow her "Ans... I'm not telling you who you can date but Sammy... Sammy isn't right for you, he is only going to play around and dump you when his next UC comes along" Zoe stopped as soon as Andy's bloodshot, angry eyes met hers. "I only said he looked incredible Zoe! I never said anything else".Zoe couldn't help herself and said "He is too old for you too, please Andy, I'm just looking out for you".

At this point the guys had heard the shouting going on in the yard and made their way to the deck, unnoticed by the woman. "What's going on Ollie?" Ollie just stood there, not knowing who to comfort first, his wife or his daughter.

"It was 9 months ago Zoe, let me get over it, instead of bringing it up every time someone shows interest. He only looked at me for Christ sake, its not as if he pinned me to the wall and tried to kiss me" the tears were free falling now on both the girls faces. Both clearly upset and wanting what was best.

Andy stormed off towards Ollie, barging past him and into Sam "excuse me please" Sam moved out of the way and just looked at Ollie then Zoe, clearly having now idea what was going on. "Sammy, go sit with zoe, I need to talk to Andy" and with that , he walked back through the kitchen and up to Andy's room.

Sam went walk towards zoe but she turned and gave him a dirty look, walked off. _'what the fuck just happened? There's less drama doing UC_ ' he thought to himself, walking back inside to get another beer.

Oliver was talking to Andy in her room, trying to find out what had gone between her and zoe. She was lay hunched up in a ball, whilst Oliver was rubbing her back. "She was just trying to look out for you Ans, I know you might not see it but she was. She loves you like one of her own, I know I do" he lets out a deep breath. "I've known you since you were knew high. You're my baby Andy. I may not be your father, god rest his soul, but you have always had a special place in my heart. You have this unique way of drawing people in. How Sammy hasn't realised it yet is beyond me."

Oliver's fatherly chat did nothing to stop the tears, if anything it made them free flowing now. Andy sat up, wiped her face, leaning in to embrace Oliver .

Sam had been listening outside Andy's door and heard most of the conversation. He looked at Andy with nothing but concern and affection. "You OK?" he silently asked, with a warm smile. She felt her heart flutter, she hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was nice to have that feeling back, especially at that moment. Andy gave him a tentative smile back.

Letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "I'm fine Ollie" she said pulling out of his embrace. "I just need to not be treated like I'm gonna break every-time someone comes near me" Oliver pulls back to look at her "I now baby, I just worry about you, I always will, no matter how old you are." they both started to feel a little bit better. It was as if they needed this talk, but Oliver just hold one more thing to say. "Look Andy, I ….I...er Please be careful and with Sam. Don't flirt with him. He is too old for you and he never stays long. He is always off on UC's. And you are starting at the academy in a few weeks. You need to keep your head clear. No funny business, please" now it was Oliver's turn to feel feel relief.

Since the bust this morning and Sammy coming back, he had been worried that Andy would latch onto Sam and get attached. Andy had too much going on in her life and didn't need the added pressure or distraction.

Oliver got up to leave when Andy grabbed his wrist slightly, to stop him. "Hey, I know you only want what's best for me and you promised my dad that, but you need to let me live my life. I cant keep hiding away from stuff. Like you said, I start the academy soon and I need to be able to do my job, but I cant keep doing that if you wrap me up in cotton wool all the time. And Sam, isn't too old, he's what 26,27? I'm 23. not much age difference" "yeah but its 4 years Andy" Andy couldn't help but scoff at that " huh, there is 7 years between you and Zoe and Sam isn't too old, you're 3 years older then Sam! So what does that make you and Zoe,? Pensioners?" she said trying to stop a smile from forming on her face, with little success. "Funny, real funny McNally" he said slightly offended but pleased Andy wasn't so down anymore. "Look, just be careful, Sammy is my best friend and you're my daughter. I don't wan to see either of you hurt. Sam isn't one to have woman as friends, it takes a lot for him to open up and that doesn't happen a lot. He tends to push people away" H made his way back to the door, just as Sam rushed off down the corridor, to the top of the stairs and turned back round face the way Ollie was. " Sound like anyone else you know pops?" she giggled out. "Yes, you! And stop calling me pops, it makes me feel old" He said heading out the door. "YOU ARE OLD REMEMEBER!" Andy shouted after him with a giggle, laying back down on the bed.

" Hey Sammy! What are you doing up here?" Oliver greeted Sam on the landing.

"I.. I.. just came up to use the bathroom, I think Zoe is in the one downstairs and she seemed kinda up set when I left. Maybe you should go and check on her man" He had his own reasons for getting Oliver to go talk to his wife. "I'm going brother, I just had to make sure Andy was OK. She gets upset sometimes and when she does it hard to get her in a better frame of mind". Sammy just nodding and smiled, walking backwards, pointing to the bathroom over his shoulder. "Yeah man, you go use the John. I suppose I better get to zoe". With that he left Sam and started jogging down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Sam started walking toward the bathroom. Andy's room was next to it. He slowly approached it, she was lay curled up on her side, knees tucked to her chest, with a small red teddy, nestled closely in her chest.

From what he could see, her eyes were red, cheeks flushed. Maybe from the crying earlier, he doesn't know. He knocked gently on the door. Nothing. Knocked again. Nothing. He could tell she was of somewhere in her own world. Slowly approaching her, not wanting to frighten her, he made his way to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of her but facing her. Gently placing his right hand on her hip, he rubbed it up and down trying to get get her attention but also bring some sense of calm and comfort at the same time. "McNally...Andy.. " she heard him the second time and started to learn into his touch. The warm of his hand, sending goose pimples all over her body. Rolling over flat on her back, looking at him. "Hey Sammy" she couldn't stop the smile that formed. If it was dark, it would of lit the room. "Hi. How are you feeling? You OK?" The sound of Sam's voice sent her into a warm,fuzzy haze and she leaned into his touch more.

"I missed you,so... so much" he lent down towards her, slowly caressing her lips with hers. Both. moaning at the sensation. It had been so long since they kissed, it almost felt new.

"I missed you too Sam. You have no idea how much. Please tell me you aren't going back under any time soon?" she mumbled. "I'm not, I promise. I hate being away from you for so long. It wouldn't have been as bad but nobody knows about us. I had to somehow think of a reason to ask Boyd what was happening back home, so I knew you were OK. I did see you though." Andy lifted her head up in surprise and slight disappointment that he didn't say hello. "What! When"

"It was about 9 months ago. You came into this club my target owns. I prayed to god that you were off duty and the girls you were with didn't recognise me" Andy sat up remembering that like it was yesterday. She was starting to freak out and jumped off the bed, pushing Sam off her in the process. Sam was startled a bit, not sure exactly what was going on. "Andy what's wrong? Is this because I didn't come over to talk to you? I'm sorry I couldn't, you know that." Sam stood then and just watched Andy pace the room. Slowly he walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently. "Baby, please talk to me, what wrong?" Andy just stood there, looking in to his eyes. He looked so worried. It made her upset that he was was upset. She just embraced him. Threw her arms around his body and cried into him.

10 minutes had past since Sam came up stairs. Oliver would be wondering where he got to. As if on cue, they both heard Oliver shout up the stairs. " Sammy brother, have you fell in that toilet? Come down man. I'm sticking the grill on shortly and the guys are coming over for poker"

they broke apart, fearing Oliver would come up. They weren't scared off him finding out but they had kept it secret for so long, they were just enjoying having each other to themselves, with no one judging them or interfering. The hardest part is going to be when Andy starts the academy and if she gets posted at 15. "Look you best go down before he comes up. I will be down shortly and we will have our time to catch up properly." Sam started to let go of her "OK, I'm going. But promise me you will tell me why you were freaking out just?" then slowly kissing her. "I... er..." she stuttered. "Please Andy, we promised, no lies and complete Honesty" placing another kiss on her lips but a mush quicker one as they heard a creak on the stairs. "I will I promise, but at yours later, now quick go. I love you so much Sammy" she said pushing him out the door. "I love you to baby" he whispered to her, winking and making his way to the stairs. Andy went back to lay down in her room.

Just as Sam made it to the end of the corridor, Oliver approached "bout time buddy, what took you so long?" Er... the door got stuck" _yeah well done Sam, great excuse_ Oliver scoffed." thought you were meant to be the best at this undercover work? God help you if you cant find a better excuse then that" he laughed walking down the stairs "Alright, alright, you ran out of toilet roll and I was occupied on the toilet, had to shout Andy to get me some" Sam was hoping the story was that bad, he would believe him. Oliver couldn't contain his laughter. He was laughing so hard he fell off the stairs 2 steps from the bottom. It was Sam's turn to laugh. "careful there buddy! Don't want you breaking your ankle. Who would chase he criminals whilst you're sat behind a desk with you feet up" he said with a chuckle. Sam picked Oliver off the floor and waked towards the kitchen, still bickering at each other. "Hey at least it wasn't as embarrassing as running out of shit paper and having to shout a girl to come into get you some! I hope you covered up by the way?" Sam was so not going to live this down. This was going to go round the station and fast. Why he couldn't of thought of a better answer. They made it to the yard, hearing voices, Oliver rushed out "Hey guys! You never guess what..." Sam stopped in his tracks listen to Oliver telling Jerry and Frank what had just happened. Sam rolled his eyes and groan. This is going to be an eventful return to 15 division.

.


End file.
